1. Field
The following description relates to a communication apparatus that uses a super frame to reconfigure a dynamic protocol, and a method of a sensor node and a hub device to reconfigure the dynamic protocol.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the distribution of portable personal digital devices and sensors, for example, smart phones and the like, various application programs using wireless communication have increased. The application programs may have a different quality of service (QoS) for each service field. An example of a service field is a wearable body area network (WAN) for use in health care. For example, a health care program such as electrocardiography (ECG), electroencephalography (EEG), electromyography (EMG), and the like, may have various requirements, for example, latency, reliability such as a packet error rate (PER), battery, and the like.
The number of sensors used by a personal digital device may vary in real time based on an application program that is executed in the personal digital device. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method that may support an optimal protocol in real time so that a hub device may provide a QoS that is required by sensor nodes connected to the hub device, other digital devices, and application programs.